May The Power Protect You
by RedLionDragon
Summary: Trying to link the Power Ranger Universe to a more coherent history. Tell me if I did a good job and maybe I'll do more. Please Read And Review.
1. The Final Plan

Long age the powers of good made a vow to protect the galaxy from the forces of evil. They created a fail safe device in the Universal Morphing Grid to activate in a case of unparalleled danger. The Morphing Masters stood around on the last planet in the galaxy still filled with good. The war had been growing darker since the tides had turned against them. Dark Specter had won many battles in the war and with his new Alliance of Evil he appeared unstoppable.

Zordon stood on the steps of the newly built Ninja Temple on Phadoes. His long blue robes fell almost to the floor and they covered him completely. He watched the sun set on the forest below and then fall behind the Monolith that held the Ninjetti powers. Zordon had supervised the creation of the Monolith and appointed Dulcea as its protector. They knew that one day the power here would be needed but they just did not know when.

Dulcea appeared from behind a pillar as she joined Zordon on the steps. Her long staff that she carried never left her side. However, instead of her revealing green wardrobe she wore white robes to symbolize her status as a master.

"Oh how I miss the peace this galaxy once had," she said as she laid a hand on Zordon's shoulder.

"I know you do Dulcea, we all miss the way things were before the war. But now we must look ahead and towards the future and its protection," said Zordon as he clasped her hand and then walked back into the Temple building.

There stood two other men waiting for their return. The one on the right hand of the room wore gold clothing and what appeared to be the Corona Aurora upon his head. He was human looking, but then again many species do in the galaxy. No one really knows why, but humans are found through out the region.

"Master Zordon," said the man in gold as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed.

"Please Sentinel, there is need for formalities in these dire times," said Zordon as he took a seat at the round table in the center.

There was another man already sitting down at the table. He wore all black robes with a black cape. The only thing different about the man was that he wore a helmet with long bull like horns.

"Hello Magnus," said Zordon as he greeted the man in black. "I hope you have found your stay here at the Temple to your liking."

"Zordon I will not find my stay anywhere pleasant until I know my Mirinoi is safe and the Lights of Orion that I carry are well protected," said the man as he placed his sword on the table with a loud clank. "Now where do we stand with your plan?"

"The protections are in place and the Universal Morphing Grid is well hidden from our enemies. Alpha 2 is finalizing the connections as we speak on a small unknown planet called KO-35," then Zordon stopped and looked to the left of him where two empty seats remained. "Where is Mystic Mother and Animus, without them our plan might not succeed?"

"Last reports placed Animus on a planet called Earth building the 'Zords' and Mystic Mother has not been heard from for days now," reported Dulcea as she took her place at the right hand of Zordon.

This made Zordon very uneasy. If someone like Mystic Mother had been captured, then none of them where safe. Not even here at the temple. He pondered a minute before they continued. There was no way they could stop now. They had come so far and to quit now would only make everything they did worthless.

"Alright, well our plans stand like this. The teams known as Power Rangers have been put on stand by until they are needed. The Universal Morphing Grid will activate them and grant them access for however long they are needed. However, the grid does not have unlimited power and can only grant so much power at a time. We still don't know how much power that is but we do know that at least three groups of six individuals can access the grid at the same time. Now these teams have been scattered through the Galaxy at strategic places where good must triumph if we are to win this war. We are the sole guardians of these powers. We must insure that the power is protected and used wisely. If this power falls into enemy hands I believe it would be the end of us all."

Silence fell in the room once Zordon was done speaking. They had gone over the plan many times before. But now that it neared completion it seemed almost unbelievable that they had managed to achieve it. Only a millennium ago peace and good reigned through out the galaxy. Now they hide like their counterparts once did many eons ago.

"When Animus is done with the Zords the teams will be able to summon vehicles with power never seen in the galaxy. They will also be fused with grid and accessed through special devices we have created. Now have we all agreed on which we will take charge of?" asked Zordon as he survey the room at the two who had not decided yet.

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"I will take charge of the Quasar sabers and take them to Mirinoi for safe keeping. There with the Lights of Orion I will be able to watch over my home and the power," said Magnus as five golden sword hilts manifested before him upon the table.

"And I will take charge of Golden Staff where I will place it on Triforia for safety. Then I will go to Aquitar and search for six righteous people and grant them the ability to tap into the gird. After that I will not stop moving until I am sure we can win the war. And with the Corona Aurora by my side I am sure I will not fail," said Sentinel as he removed the crown and looked inside the crystals where the Golden Staff and a source of the power lay within them.

"And I will stand guard here at the Ninja Temple awaiting the day when the power within the Monolith is needed Again," said Dulcea as she slammed the end of the staff on the ground a large roar could be heard coming from the jungle outside.

"Now there are many signs pointing to a time in the near future where the tides will turn once more and we must be ready for it not to fall into the darkness once more. Things will get worse before they get better, but we must hold strong and face it together," said Zordon as he remembered the prophecies mentioned to him in his youth.

"And you Zordon, what will the great Morphing Master do?" asked Magnus not liking the reason why this had to occur.

"I will go to Earth and help Animus finish the Zords then I will go in search of Mystic Mother and assure her link to the Magical World is still intact an that the Universal Morphing Grid was set before her disappearance,"

"Alright, until we meet again my friends let the power protect you," said Sentinel as he placed the crown on his head once more and extended his hound out in front of him waiting for confirmation. The others followed suit and placed their hands on top of his.

"May the power protect us all," said Zordon as their hands departed the center.

"Good luck my friend and I hope we meet again in better times," said Magnus as they all teleported out of the temple building.

Dulcea now remained alone at the temple doors. The night winds slowly picking up and bring with it the cold air of the north. She knew somewhere in her mind that she would never see them again. But she also felt that the powers of good now had a fighting chance against the darkness and evil now had a reason to tremble.


	2. The First Attack

The first reported attacks of the Specter Wars were unleashed on the defenseless planet of Korbol in the Felos System. It fell within Morphing Master Animus' domain. It had been centuries since any form of violence had plagued the galaxy. As he arrived on the planet he could not believe his eyes. The entire surface was crawling with machines. All the animals, trees and inhabitants had been destroyed. Not a single sign of life remained on the planet. Even the air was becoming difficult to breathe.

Animus used his power to commune with the planet. Every second that passed brought more destruction and pain to it. He could not take it any longer. With all his strength he teleported to the center of the machine's new emerging castle. With a flash of green, brown and gold he was gone.

He reappeared on the other side of the planet. There within the monolith of metal and cogs sat three individuals upon thrones. In the center sat a rotundas mechanical man in blue and gold. His face set into a permanent scowl. To the left sat a slender looking woman made out of metal. Her gold dress shimmered in the burning light that blazed behind her. To right sat a smaller version of the one in the center and babbled continuously about the conditions of where they were.

In a show of power Animus erupts into their presence and stared coldly into the center one's eyes.

"With the powers bestowed on me by the Council of Morphing Master I order you to stop!" he said as green and gold energy erupted from his body.

"I King Mondo of the Machine Empire, claim this planet in the name of Dark Specter. Cogs remove this thing from my sight!" said the spherical robot king upon his throne.

Then out of nowhere a swarm of Cogs appeared around Animus. Their mechanical shape and form reminded him of mindless automatons. With a blast from his hand he managed to destroy half of those that surrounded him.

"I will not ask again. Cease and desist before I am forced to take action against you," said Animus as he extended his hand out towards the three sitting down.

"That won't be necessary," said a new machine as it walked into the throne room. He was created from green and silver that reflected the world around him perfectly. "We have completed what we have been set out to do father."

"I am sure the next time we meet it will be you who will be destroyed," said King Mondo as he, his wife, and son teleported out.

Then without even a word a bright light enveloped the horizon. One would have thought the planet's sun was rising for a new day, but Animus new different. Korbol had fallen silent. The entire planet almost ceased to spin. The machines had detonated an explosion deep within the heart of the planet, and with a last sorrowful exhale Animus teleported as well. As his remaining energy disparate into the surrounding the castle and the earth beneath erupted. All that was left of the entire planet was rubble floating the depths of space.

"Status report Klank!" said King Mondo as he overviewed the star map on his ship.

"Well Sire, we have decimated the planet Korbol as ordered by Dark Specter. Although we did lose at least half a million Cogs in the process," said Klank as he continued to survey the ships digonostic controls.

"He should have warned us about the Morphing Master. Next time we'll be prepared. What are our next orders?" asked Mondo angrily as he wiped the star map away from his screens.

"Dark Specter has instructed we return to Cimmeria and await further orders," said Prince Gasket as he appeared once more beside his father.

"I'm sure Zedd hasn't done as well as us. Alright Klank set a course for Cimmeria," said King Mondo as he returned to his throne.

"As you wish Sire," said Klank as he calculated new coordinates for their fleet of ships to jump. Then without a single moment of hesitation the entire Machine Empire vanished into thin air.


End file.
